


Give It A Shot

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack-ish, Eros myth, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, matchmaker Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: "You do not make them fall in love, you give them a push to admit their love, to act on their love! You cannot make love. You can make the world a less miserable place.”(Daniel inherits a bow and arrow-set that comes with very special responsibilities. Responsibilities he's TOTALLY ready to take on. Totally.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story wouldn't exist without my wonderful prompt sponsor, toxinwing. :) You're awesome! (or: this is what happens when someone mentions a good prompt idea on tumblr and then finds themselves assaulted by messages from yours truly...)

Daniel was on the floor. He had opened the door to his room in the motorhome, tripped over something, and now he was involuntarily giving the carpet a close inspection. Turning over he realized what had sent him flying was a rectangular box placed just inside the door. Paranoia washed over him briefly. The team wouldn’t have put anything in a risky place like that. Crawling closer he felt encouraged; the box hadn’t moved and wasn’t ticking. It was a plain, brown cardboard box with his name written on it in neat, black letters. He picked it up and gave it a little shake. Whatever was inside rattled, but nothing happened. Slowly, he opened the box.

Whatever it was, it was wrapped up in cloth. On top of the bundle there was an envelope with the same kind of black lettering on as the box itself.

“Read me first.”

Daniel threw the envelope aside, grabbed the cloth and pulled. A bow fell out onto the floor. The wood shone like it was lacquered and polished, and it was artfully curved. At the bottom of the box there was a quiver full of arrows, the ends adorned with bright white feather fletching. The quiver was very decorative, dark red and covered in swoopy lines and little symbols. Confused, Daniel picked up the envelope and opened it.

 

_“My dearest Daniel._

_I am pleased my package has safely reached you. This is the last part of your inheritance from your grandfather, who would have liked you to take up this responsibility sooner. As I have followed your career closely however, I felt it was best to wait. It now seems the perfect time, as you travel so much and there is a definite need for more love in the world._

_You’re a descendant of Eros. Actually granddad was, but you are a descendant of him so there you go. In short, it’s your duty to make the world a better place, to the best of your abilities._

_Love,  
Nonna.”_

 

Daniel stayed on the floor and read the letter through again. The first part didn’t sound like his grandmother whereas the second definitely did. It was like she had tried to sound official and important and given up halfway through, going back to her usual “I-don’t-have-time-for-this-crap”-ways. It still didn’t explain why she had sent him a bow and arrow-set.

He picked up the quiver from the box. There were about ten identical arrows in there and he carefully took one out to look at it. There was a small, metallic tip that looked very sharp, and as he turned the arrow over it glittered. Daniel waved it around a little faster. A glittery _something_ came out of the tip and hung in the air like a light smoke, disappearing within seconds and leaving a faint smell of springtime flowers.

Deciding to give his grandmother a call about this, he picked up the bow to put it back in the box. As soon as his hand closed around it a bright blue light shone out from between his fingers, spreading out over the entire bow in a flash before fading away.

Daniel yelped in a very manly way and threw the bow across the room.

 

\--

 

“Hi Nonna, it’s Daniel.”

“Daniel!” she squealed, “how are you, you precious little badger boy?” In a split second her voice shifted from proud and happy to very serious. “You never call.”

“I know Nonna, I’m sorry, it’s just really busy and... well... you know.” He had a feeling she could see through any excuse he might have. “Anyway... I got your package.”

“Oh, that’s a good thing,” she said, sounding relieved.

“Why now though?” Daniel asked. “It’s been years since...”

“True,” she agreed, “normally you would have got it for your twentieth birthday.”

“Twentieth? But I’m...”

“You _are_ very immature sometimes Daniel,” she said in a motherly tone.

“Am not!” Daniel couldn’t stop himself from blurting out. He sighed and waited patiently for her to stop laughing.

“Fine. Anyway, it’s a really nice... bow... but what am I supposed to _do_ with it?” There was a long silence before she spoke.

“What do you mean ‘what do you do with it’?”

“I mean what does it... why did you send it to me?”

“Did you not read my letter?”

“Yes, but...”

“Didn’t I tell you to make the world a better place?”

“Yes, but...”

“Didn’t I tell you the world needs more love?”

“Yes, but...”

“And that you’re related to Eros? Distantly, at least.”

“Yes, but...” Daniel was getting short of breath from being interrupted so many times.

“Oh Gesù...” she sighed. He could hear her rolling her eyes. “It’s a good thing you drive cars for a living, not something where you need actual brains...”

“Nonna!”

“Oh you know I’m joking Daniel, I love you,” she said dismissively. “Do you know the Eros-myth?”

“Well... I guess. Kind of. It’s like Cupid, right?”

“Cupid, pfft,” she said with a snort, “Eros was the original, but I suppose it’s all the same now.”

“So... I have to shoot people with arrows and make them fall in love?”

“No! You do not make them fall in love, you give them a push to _admit_ their love, to _act_ on their love! You cannot _make_ love. You can make the world a less miserable place.”

“Right,” Daniel said, trying to process the conversation, “what does it mean if the bow turns blue when I touch it?”

“It means you own it now, so you had better do your best.” She chuckled. Daniel still felt a little apprehensive as the call ended. He spent about an hour before bed just twanging the string of the bow, listening to the sound of it and wondering how much it would hurt to get hit with one of those arrows.

 

\--

 

Standing in front of the mirror in the morning Daniel decided to give up. The bow wasn’t small enough to be hidden under any of his clothes, not even when he wore his biggest hoodie on top of it – it just stuck out at his shoulder, which was a very visible place for something to be protruding like that, and it also stuck out at his hip. Something that made his hips look bigger really wasn’t what he needed. He took off the shirt and left the bow on the bed. Hopefully it would be enough to throw the arrows.

He made his way through the paddock, walking slightly awkwardly with a couple of arrows stuffed in the leg of his pants. His Nonna had said that he couldn’t _make_ love happen, so he had to find someone who was already in love. Except he didn’t know anyone who was. People were walking past him but nobody stuck out as being _in love_. Then he stopped for a second.

Looking around he could clearly see that some people had a bit of a haze around them. There was a slightly pink tinge to the air just around their bodies, and nobody else seemed to notice this. It glittered slightly and reminded Daniel instantly of that stuff that came out of the arrows when he shook them. He had never seen that pink stuff before, but he put two and two together and guessed it had to do with his new role as matchmaker.

Walking a little slower, Daniel tried to discreetly look at the people around him. There were actually quite a few pink hazes, some were big and clear and others weak and flimsy. Limping forward he thought it would probably have been smarter to tuck the arrows into his shirt sleeve. He ducked in between two motorhomes and started carefully extracting the two arrows from his pants. He had to be careful; he didn’t want to stab himself accidentally as the arrows looked really sharp, and he didn’t know exactly what would happen when an arrow hit.

“Ahem.”

Daniel was startled by someone clearing their throat behind him and tried to stand up straight, only to remember he had his hands down his pants and two very sharp arrows in his grip. He heard a scraping as one of the arrow heads ripped the fabric of his pants. He bent down a little again and turned his head.

If he had for some reason looked up “completely unimpressed but slightly curious” in the dictionary, a picture of what Kimi Raikkonen looked like right now would have been a very suitable find. The Finn removed his sunglasses and crossed his arms, but said nothing.

“I eh...” Daniel said, still holding the arrows safely away from his leg. “I have something in my pants.”

One of Kimi’s eyebrows rose slowly.

“I’m taking it out!” Daniel added, and then bit his tongue. Kimi’s other eyebrow rose and joined the first.

“It... aw hell it’s ripped my pants,” Daniel said. Kimi’s eyebrows sank back down to his usual, slightly ticked off expression and he looked Daniel up and down.

“I was just going to put it up my sleeve, it’s nothing dirty!” Daniel defended before biting his tongue again. Why couldn’t he ever shut up?

“Could... could you just go away before I embarrass myself any further here mate?” Daniel implored. Kimi shrugged, putting his sunglasses back on. He took a round little box out of his pocket and opened it. Whatever it was, it smelled foul. Daniel stood as still as he could with both hands still shoved down his pants and for some reason he thought of Jurassic Park and how the dinosaurs couldn’t see you if you didn’t move. Maybe, if he didn’t move, the awkwardness would just go away.

Kimi put some of whatever was in the little box in his mouth before putting the box away. He stood there just long enough that Daniel had started going from ‘very self-conscious’ to ‘terribly uncomfortable’ when the Finn finally decided to leave. Daniel quickly took the arrows out of his pants and put them in the sleeve of his shirt. He held one of the points carefully between his fingers – he could easily get someone with the arrow while making it look like a friendly pat on the back. Grinning to himself he wondered if Kimi would appreciate a friendly pat on the back.

 

After hovering around outside the Ferrari garage for thirty minutes Daniel had to admit defeat. He had a crick in his neck from all the polite nodding he was doing to the burly, red-clad staff that kept approaching him, and his target kept to the back of the garage. Weighing his options he came to the conclusion that he could either try to throw an arrow at the Finn, or wait until they were out of the paddock. Waiting until later that evening meant there was a greater chance of Kimi being alone, meaning whatever happened when the arrow hit – which had a good chance of being fairly embarrassing – would happen away from other people. That didn’t sound like much fun.

Trying to look as normal as possible he pulled one of the arrows out. If he flicked his arm hard enough he should be able to get the arrow all the way there. He mimed swatting at a non-existent insect and with a half-spin and a flourish he managed to launch the arrow into the Ferrari garage.

And right into the side of a nearby engineer.

Daniel’s mouth hung wide open as he saw the arrow fade away like it had never existed, a little puff of glitter disappearing into the air after it had gone. The man just scratched where he’d been hit, so it couldn’t have hurt that bad. He looked around and sat down on the floor, the slightest of pink auras around him as he reached out and stroked the side of the car in front of him. Daniel supposed that he was watching what happened if an arrow got someone who didn’t have a particular love-interest at the time. Or perhaps this engineer was truly in love with his job, either way it was educational.

He only had one arrow left and decided to not waste it trying to get at Kimi. He realized he didn’t know how to get the arrows back since they apparently disappeared on impact – at the rate the questions were piling up he would have a list of things to ask his Nonna the next time they talked.

Carlos swept past him on his way to the Toro Rosso garage, giving him a nod and a smile but not stopping to talk. Something was different about him though. Tilting his head and looking more closely, Daniel realized that the air around Carlos had that pinkish hue. This was his last chance of the day to do some good.

“Carlos, mate, wait up!” The Spaniard turned and looked at him and Daniel jogged over.

“Walk with me, am already late!” Carlos stressed. Daniel wondered if whoever Carlos was in love with was in the paddock. It might be cruel to hit him with the arrow if they weren’t.

Oh well.

“Fine, I won’t keep you. Have a good one!” Daniel said and swatted at Carlos’s behind. He looked shocked, like he was going to say something about the propriety of that... but then his features softened and a blush spread across his cheeks. For a second Daniel was afraid that _he_ might be Carlos’s crush, but then Carlos turned and quickly walked towards the garage, his pink aura sharper and clearer now. Daniel followed at a bit of a distance.

Carlos stopped next to Dany and Daniel gracefully tripped in behind a crate so he could get closer.

“Weather is very nice,” Carlos said, smiling shyly. Dany hummed, but didn’t look at him. He was looking at something the crew was doing to his car.

“The car is nice too, getting better all the time.” Daniel could tell Carlos was _really_ trying, but Dany still didn’t look up. There was a pink tinge in the air around the Russian, but it was nowhere near as solid as Carlos’s was. At least he knew where the next arrow was going, Daniel thought to himself.

Carlos muttered something in Spanish, looking at his feet. Dany looked over with a puzzled expression, but then turned his attention back to the car. Carlos sighed out something more in Spanish and this time Dany’s eyes got really big. Daniel didn’t understand Spanish that well, and he hadn’t heard all of what Carlos said, but he was pretty sure some of that was quite... dirty.

Taking a deep breath, Carlos started to speak in Spanish again and Dany turned to him, his face beet red. Daniel ducked down further behind the crate.

“Carlos,” Dany said, interrupting, “Chili, please... I know Spanish.”

It got so quiet Daniel thought he could hear Carlos blushing.

“Oh.”

Daniel bit his lip. If they had arsed it up now, could hitting Dany with an arrow save it?

“... did you mean it?” Dany asked, and Daniel couldn’t see the response.

“Really?” Dany sounded amused. “You can do that?”

“Si.” Carlos still sounded a bit flushed, but also like he was smiling.

“I would love to see that sometime,” Dany said, his voice low and suggestive.

Neither of the Toro Rosso-drivers said anything more and Daniel decided to leave, crawling out from behind the crate and casting a glance back at them just in time to see them let go of each other’s hands.

 

\--

 

The rest of the day he was kept busy with the car and interviews. Daniel figured that if he hurried back to the hotel he could get another arrow and hit Dany, just to make it even, but he couldn’t get away until it was already way past dinnertime. Rushing up to his room he pulled an arrow out of the quiver and stuffed it up his sleeve before hurdling back downstairs again.

“Daniel, where are you off to?”

Christian had his arms crossed and that ‘whatever-your-excuse-is-I’m-not-buying-it’-look on his face. Daniel felt thoroughly busted.

“I left my...” he started. Christian shook his head.

“No you didn’t.”

“Well I thought I should...” he tried. Christian rolled his eyes.

“Well you shouldn’t.”

Daniel sighed.

“There’s a race on tomorrow, Daniel. Get to bed.”

 

As he turned to drag his feet back to the elevator Daniel was, in a horribly familiar way, overtaken by the two Mercedes drivers and the two handlers they always had with them. The smallest hint of pink hung in the air around Lewis, and Daniel decided to pounce on the opportunity.

“Hey Lewis!” he said, making sure to smile as he walked over. “Great quali today mate, making it hard for the rest of us yeah?” He held his hand up and Lewis didn’t disappoint.

“Just doing my job man. See you tomorrow.” The Brit gave him a hard give-me-five, so hard he apparently didn’t notice the arrow. Daniel however did. He was in fact holding his breath hoping it would work, and when he saw a hint of glitter from Lewis’s hand, he grinned. Bingo.

He watched as Lewis caught up to Nico over by the elevators, standing a little closer than was strictly necessary. Nico shot him a regal look but Lewis just smiled back. When they got in the elevator, Lewis stroked Nico’s arm tenderly.

“Lewis, what the hell!”

“It’s eh... just... a really nice jacket... and stuff,” Daniel heard Lewis splutter before the elevator doors closed. Right. Now he needed to hit both Dany _and_ Nico Rosberg tomorrow. At this rate, he was going to have to start making a list.

 

\--

 

The next day Daniel brought the bow and the quiver in his gym bag and used the fire escape to get to the roof of the Red Bull motorhome. Looking down he had to wonder why more people didn’t come up here; the view was quite stunning. The distance also made it very clear where the strongest pink auras could be found. He had been pleasantly surprised to find the quiver had filled back up to ten arrows again during the night. _“Five couples a day”_ , he thought. This was going to be easy.

In the Toro Rosso garage he could see Carlos, already in his racing overalls and still with a nearly solid block of pink around him. Nearby, he spotted Dany, also in his overalls and also with a pretty strong aura – was he imagining things or was it stronger than yesterday? No matter, he had decided to hit him too, so he would.

After fiddling with the bow and an arrow a little, Daniel got into position. Drawing the string was harder than he thought, but he took aim for Dany’s back while he was busy reading something, more or less guaranteed to stand still for a while. The twang of the string was very satisfying as he released it, holding himself back from yelling out in victory.

The arrow sailed away, almost instantly veering off course, falling much too fast and hitting someone at the edge of the Mercedes garage.

“Fuck!” Daniel cursed, and ducked behind the wall on the roof. He hadn’t seen who he hit, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t Nico. He’d have to stick to the stabbing-approach; this archery-thing was a lot harder than it looked.

 

He locked his gym bag away, making a mental note to ask his Nonna what would happen if someone else got their hands on the arrows. In case he would get the opportunity to get Dany or Nico, or anybody really, he once again hid a couple of arrows up his sleeve.

As he was passing the McLaren garage he noticed the by now familiar aura, but was a little surprised to see that it was sharp and clear, wrapped close like a blanket around Fernando. Daniel figured if Fernando was in love he would be confident enough to just kind of go for it... but if he needed a push, who was he to deny him one?

Fernando looked like he was about to leave the garage so Daniel waved at him and quickly pulled an arrow forward, keeping the point hidden with his hand.

“Good luck today!” he said cheerfully, and as soon as Fernando was close enough he clapped him on the back a couple of times. Fernando barely flinched but Daniel clearly saw the arrow fade and disappear.

“Same to you, for sure, I...” his face was suddenly very serious and Daniel saw the pink aura pulse once as Fernando turned on his heels, his sights on the other end of the garage. Interesting.

“Jenson,” Fernando said and Daniel, who had followed him deep into McLaren-territory and thrown himself into the little visitors-area to hide, had never heard his voice _purr_ like that.

“Hm?” Peeking out, Daniel wasn’t surprised to see Jenson too had that aura around him. He was nevertheless pleased when the Brit looked up and his aura kind of shook when he laid eyes on Fernando.

“Should not sit so bent!” Fernando said, and Daniel rather thought his own face had to match Jenson’s perplexed expression. “Will get very stiff.”

Jenson straightened up a little in his chair but still seemed unsure of what Fernando actually wanted.

“I suppose you’re right...” he said hesitantly. Fernando put his hand on Jenson’s shoulder.

“Let me help,” he said with a smile that Daniel would have called _hungry_. Jenson only seemed to tense up more at his touch however.

“Really, there’s no need to...” He stopped talking when Fernando leaned in very close to his face.

“Ssh. Am very good at massages.”

Jenson just stared at him and Daniel heard him swallow hard. It was weird, seeing Jenson get that flustered. Fernando got behind him and wrapped himself around him to pull the zipper of Jenson’s overalls down slowly. He pulled the material back off his teammate’s shoulders before rubbing his hands together. Jenson’s aura flickered.

“I don’t think you shou-...” Jenson started, but the word dissolved into a gurgle as Fernando pressed his fingers down into his muscles.

“Are very stiff here,” Fernando said, happily kneading away. Daniel could see the pink cloud solidify and grow, and it was almost like it was traveling through the Spaniard’s hands and into Jenson. He wasn’t sure this had been his best idea though, because right now Jenson looked much too dumb to drive. Then again, Daniel couldn’t have known what Fernando would do, and Jenson certainly didn’t look stiff anymore. When Fernando’s hands started working on his neck Jenson let out a low moan, and Daniel took that as his cue to leave.

 

He didn’t have much time before the race and while he knew it might be a dangerous thing to do, he snuck in to the little private area behind the Mercedes garage. There were very few people there; most were busy in the garage already. He thought about waiting until after the race... then he spotted the chairs. There were two of them, looking both very comfortable and very expensive and exactly the same – except for the names on the back. Looking around to make sure he wouldn’t be seen defiling Mercedes property, Daniel jabbed an arrow up through the bottom of the chair marked “Nico”, and then made his way over to the Red Bull garage.

Just before the race he spotted his target. Nico was looking around like he was searching for something, and Daniel was pretty sure he knew what – or who – it was. But Lewis was nowhere to be seen. He watched as Nico went over to a bench in the garage and picked up a cap, stroking his finger over the embroidered name on the side while thoughtfully biting his lip.

“Nico!” someone called from the garage. Nico looked over his shoulder and then shook his head, looking a bit perturbed at the cap in his hands. He put it back on the bench and walked away.

Daniel cursed under his breath. He was going to have to set a timer for a daily stab at the Mercedes-boys.

 

Now he was really late, and sprinting down the pit lane he only stopped briefly to see why there was a little crowd gathered outside one of the garages.

The commotion was in front of the Toro Rosso garage. The Channel 4 and Sky Sports crews had arrived at the same time, and while that usually wouldn’t have been cause for much concern they were now faced with a bit of a problem. The Channel 4 crew members were doing their best to _not_ film anything inappropriate, while the Sky Sports interviewers were egging their cameraman on to catch the best shots of what was going on. Susie was supposed to be interviewing Carlos about the upcoming race, but found it very difficult to do so while Toto stood next to her with a dopey smile on his face, patting her hair. Daniel quickly walked away from them, only just saving his ears from an impressive barrage of angry Scottish swearing that could never be aired on any channel.

 

\--

 

The race went well. The podium was great and while the company could have been better (both Mercedes drivers were now acting like the other had officially lost his mind) Daniel was happy. When he got back to the garage, feeling a little duck-footed without his shoes, he realized he still had one arrow left. He really wanted to get _both_ Lewis and Nico, but that would have to wait. Also, he had seen Dany and Carlos sneak off together right after the race, so maybe it wasn’t necessary to get both parts of the couple sometimes.

Spotting a woman in McLaren-staffwear with a mug of what was undoubtedly tea gave him an idea.

“Hey, hi,” he said, getting in front of her and flashing his most winning smile. She looked him up and down, pausing briefly at his wet, dirty socks. “Is that for Jenson?”

“Yes..?”

“I can take it to him, I totally have, eh... things... to discuss with him. Yeah.” Daniel bit his tongue. He really should have thought of a good lie before putting the plan into motion. It took a bit of convincing but soon he had his hands on the cup.

Mentally keeping his fingers crossed that it would work he slipped on his racing gloves and carefully took the tip of the arrow in his hand. With an unproportionally loud snap, the arrow broke and the silvery glittery stuff inside glooped out. It was thick, but seemed to turn to smoke as it hit the air. Daniel did his best to get as much of it as possible into the tea and gave the cup a little stir with the broken arrow as it disappeared. He carried the mug carefully, avoiding mechanics, engineers, and reporters and making his way to the McLaren garage again. He put the mug by Jenson’s helmet and went outside, standing where he could keep an eye on the cup but was out of the way enough that nobody would ask him to leave.

Jenson appeared from the back of the garage and it was like he had a built-in tea-radar. He zeroed in on the cup and went straight for it. It took a couple of seconds but then Daniel saw that searching look in his eyes. He hadn’t checked that Fernando was nearby, but surely he wouldn’t have left yet? He was just starting to think he’d made a mistake when Fernando came out from the back of the garage.

“Nando?” There was nothing lost or flustered about Jenson’s expression now. He positively swaggered over towards Fernando who looked a bit unsure as he smiled.

“Yes?”

“How does dinner tonight sound?” He kept moving closer, looking so sure of himself Daniel couldn’t help but grin broadly.

“To-” Fernando’s voice cracked. “Tonight?”

“Yeah, I know a great little place. I mean I never got to thank you properly for the wonderful massage before.” Jenson had backed Fernando into a wall and was eyeing him like he _was_ dinner.

“Is no problem, I like you,” Fernando slapped his hand over his mouth and looked shocked at what he'd said. “I like massaging, I mean,” he added.

“Well I quite like you too, and I thought you wouldn’t mind too much if I said my thanks in private. You know, like a date.” He shrugged nonchalantly, still with that confident smile. Fernando’s eyes widened, and then he blinked once, his aura giving off a short, red pulse as he did. He grabbed Jenson’s fireproof shirt at the front.

“This better not be joke,” he said. The pink air surrounding them was solid and stable now. They were looking deep in to each other’s eyes. Jenson gently got Fernando to let go of his clothes and intertwined their fingers.

“Never,” he replied softly. When he leaned down to kiss his teammate, Daniel did a discreet little victory dance before skipping away down the pit lane.

 

He had brought two arrows with him to the post-GP party, but it seemed neither Lewis nor Nico had decided to show up. Daniel thought about just stabbing two random people out on the dance floor and was just about to do it when he noticed Felipe across the room, dancing happily, the pink air around him so solid it must be visible to the people around him. Following his line of sight he saw Rob Smedley sitting over at the bar – only Rob didn’t seem to have any aura at all.

Maybe it was because he was a little drunk, but Daniel decided to do something about it. He resolutely walked over to the bar, slipping an arrow out of his sleeve so he could get a proper stab in. Rob hadn’t seen him so he stayed behind him and actually took aim this time before jabbing the arrow into his back. Rob turned around and grinned when he saw Daniel.

“Did you just pinch me Riccardo?” he laughed.

“Nah, sorry, might have nudged you. Kind of crowded in here, you know?”

He couldn’t see any change in Rob’s non-existent aura and sighed heavily. Damn it. Maybe if he got another arrow into him..? Just as he started to try to get the second arrow out, Felipe came over.

“Am done, for sure!” he said, throwing his hands up to indicate just how done he was. “Cannot dance any more!”

“Alright then sunshine, let’s go,” Rob said, downing the last bit of his drink and getting up to put his arm around Felipe. “See ya, Riccardo.”

“Yeah, sure,” Daniel said, still feeling a bit heavy. Maybe the arrows were sometimes duds, and that’s why Rob hadn’t been affected? He looked after the pair and his jaw dropped.

He’d missed it. While Felipe’s aura was big and strong, Rob’s was actually just a little further out from his body, thinner but so sharp and precise it looked bulletproof. Now that they walked together their auras flowed between them, pulsing like a heartbeat.

 

Daniel took a taxi back to his hotel not much later, feeling giddy and elated. He took a beer out of the minibar and sat down out on the balcony, thinking about everyone he’d helped. He’d certainly made the world a better place, if only a little bit at a time. His grandfather would be proud, he thought. Looking up, he raised a toast to the full moon.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he dug it out to take the call. The screen revealed it was his grandmother calling. He pressed the green button.

“Why the hell were you drinking out of a shoe?!”

 

\-- The End --

**Author's Note:**

> All in good fun, as per usual! :)  
> Thanks for the read! Comments and kudos are much loved and appreciated! <3


End file.
